


Be More Chill AUs and Prompts

by winchestered_again



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Divergent - All Media Types, Simulacra (Video Game)
Genre: :(, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Twins, Angst, Asexual Jeremy Heere, Bisexual Jeremy Heere, F/M, I'm back on my bullshit!, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Suicide attempt, Implied/Referenced Transphobia, Jere got kidnapped by squip, Kinda, M/M, Nonbinary Jeremy Heere, Service Dogs, Trans Jared Kleinman, Trans Jeremy Heere, Trans Male Character, What Was I Thinking?, basically everyone's gay, biromantic jeremy heere, both jeremy and jake know asl, fuckin squip ruining my child's self-esteem, i'm hurting my kids so much, im sorry brooke, is rich more like eric or max?, jenna's always genderfluid tho, might make a rant chapter on just how badly i hurt my children, miss keisha? miss keisha?!, nugget and luna are national treasures and deserve all the love, oh no, pansexual jared kleinman, she fuckin dead, so did rich, that's a lot of tags for one au, that's just how it turned out, that's the question, trigger spots, you don't desrve to be a side character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 01:57:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20716202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchestered_again/pseuds/winchestered_again
Summary: Some bmc au ideas that I want to get out of my head. Other fandoms make appearances.You can use them with credit if you want!





	1. || Kind-of Twins AU ||

**Author's Note:**

> let's hope I actually write some of these

-Jared and Jeremy aren't actually twins but they were both born on the same exact day, only a year apart.

-Their mom is extremely homophobic, transphobic and high-key emotionally abusive

-which means she doesn't support Jeremy :( (or later, Jared)

-she leaves when Jere's in 6th grade and Jared's in 7th

\- she gets Jared while Jeremy stays with their dad

Jeremy hc's for this au:

-At first they think they're a trans guy but later come out as nonbinary ( comes out as a guy in 3rd grade and nonbinary in their freshman year of college)

-music and theater major, video game design minor in college

\- has a lot of repressed childhood memories

-Asexual (specifically Aegosexual) and Demibiromantic 

-still gets the Squip

-still does all the things in the musical

-more repressed trauma happens after the squip causing angstTM (This will most likely be added upon in another installment)

-gets into like 3 abusive relationships (one being the squip)

-eventually starts dating Jake in sophmore year of college (they're 21)

-they have a service dog named nugget!!! She's super adorable!!! She's a labrador

-they stutter A LOT due to anxiety and PTSD 

Jared's hc's for this au:

-also trans!! he's a guy, tho (came out to Evan in middle school and his mom after graduation)

-graphic design major, programming minor in college

-anorexic in freshman year of high school but eventually gets help after it lands him in the hospital

-goes with Evan to therapy sometimes cause his mom refuses to take him

\- he has generalized anxiety and depression and ADD

-vv short at 5"1'

-he's pansexual!

-practically lives with Evan because of his mom

-starts dating Evan in freshman year of college (he's 20)

-his mom disowns him after she finds out

-reunites with Jeremy in Junior year of college( Jeremy's a sophmore, obvi)

-LOVES playing with Evan's service dog, Luna

-Luna's a golden retriever 

-everything in the musical still happens except he's a little less of a jerk

Might add the rest of the squads later so look for that chapter, but here are these kids for now. I'll also probably build upon these hc's a little more in another chapter too.


	2. || Divergent AU ||

Jeremy - Tris

Michael - Four/Caleb (depending on how you see their relationship)

Christine - Christina (obviously)

Brooke - Robert (I know he's more of a side character but I don't see Brooke as anything but amity; also kinda relates to Tris' briefly described feelings for him)

Chloe - Peter (sorry but they're too similar, for me at least)

Jake - Four (I need deere content pl ease,,) or Zeke

Rich - Eric/Max (right hand to Jeanine) or Uriah

Jenna - Will or Tori

Squip - Jeanine (obviously)

These are just the mains if they were in the first book (not doing the entire series cause I don't want to get into that clusterfuck) I also have individual hc's for each of them, too. Might add those later, idk.


	3. || Simulacra AU ||

Jeremy - Anna

Michael - Greg (I'm sorry bby but I have to give you this role)

Christine - Taylor

Rich - James

Brooke - Audrey(?)

maybe Jake or Jenna as Cassie? (That'd make a weird ship)

And Squip as the mysterious entity thing

I don't know if I'll write this yet since I have so many wip's but I really love this idea and would love it if someone used this vague character assignment to make an au


	4. || Kind-of Twins AU - Part Two - Jeremy Headcanons ||

-The trauma that happened after the squip (right before graduation) was Michael’s death (im sorry bby). He and Jeremy were crossing the road and someone was driving towards Jeremy, not looking like they were going to stop, so Michael pushed Jeremy out of the way, taking the damage instead. He dies on the way to the hospital with severe brain damage and internal bleeding. (At least, that's what they tell them)

-The event leaves Jeremy shaken up since they basically watched it happen. They also blame themself.

-They’re on suicide watch for a month after. (they attempt three days after the accident, only surviving because of their dad finding them; they attempt a second time a week after, Brooke saving them.)

-One of their repressed memories is when their mother finds their binder. She doesn’t say anything, but she does threaten that if she finds anything like it again, that they’ll be grounded( which was basically house arrest minus the ankle devices). She also leaves them with a pretty bruised up arm. They find the binder cut in half and in the trash a few hours later. They decide to leave their binders at Michael’s from then on. (There's more to it but i might write a short on it so, you'll probably find out then)

-They get their name changed to Jeremy a few weeks after their mother leaves. Michael’s moms help them get it changed and Michael is super supportive. And they get their hair cut!!

-They get Nugget at the beginning of sophmore year and she’s!! a good pup!!! All of their professors love her too. After Evan gets Luna, they set up a lot of playdates for the pups.

-People Jeremy has had a crush on: Michael, Christine, Brooke, Jake, a girl named Olivia that they had theatre with, a guy named Caden that they sat next to in calculus, a girl he tutored named Kaitlyn, and their English professor, Mr. Way (that one didn’t last very long).

-They take video game design in honor of Michael

-They also leave AotD unfinished since they couldn’t bring themself to finish the game

-People they’ve dated: Christine, Brooke, Olivia, Caden, and Jake

-They think about turning everything that happened with the squip into a musical. They bring the idea up with Christine and the two of them decide to do it and they bring the rest of the squad into the project, too.

-They prefer to present more masculine instead of feminine 

-they love painting their nails pastel colors and they often wear Michael’s hoodie (before and especially after the incident)

-While they were dating, Olivia was physically abusive and manipulated them into staying with her until Jenna helped them get a restraining order against her. ( it was more Jenna than Jeremy since they were terrified of her)

-They get random panic attacks that wake them up in the middle of the night and it is h e l l for them

-One of their trigger spots is their back and if someone touches them, they freak out, especially if they don’t know the person. Another is the middle of their forearm and that almost always ends in a panic attack, even if they do know the person.

-Caden was sexually and emotionally abusive towards Jeremy while they were dating. ( That also ended in a restraining order filed by Jenna)

-Jeremy usually tries to repress their stutter around strangers unless they’re really emotional or worked up

-They often go nonverbal after panic attacks so both them and Jake know basic ASL


End file.
